


upon you by the moonlight side

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Scary Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: “Buck?”“Yeah buddy?”“Do you know any scary stories?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	upon you by the moonlight side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> happy 2nd day of halloween!! this is eli's fault
> 
> title from "hungry like the wolf" by duran duran

“Buck?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Do you know any scary stories?”

Buck sighs as he leans back against Chris’ headboard, Chris burrowing a little deeper into his side. They’ve already read two chapters of Harry Potter, but maybe one more story wouldn’t hurt…

“Are you sure you can handle it, bud? It’s pretty scary.”

“Yes! It’s Halloween tomorrow, Buck, _please_ please please.”

The issue was, he really didn’t _know_ any scary stories. He was never into them as a kid, didn’t really care for horror movies, so his ghost stories were pretty limited unless he made something up on the spot. He and Eddie _were_ in the middle of binging a supernatural TV show, so...maybe...

“Okay, okay. It actually happened here in California, right before you were born.”

Chris was already enthralled, sitting up straighter to look at Buck, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. There was a big search going on for a missing girl, and two teenagers heard about it and wanted to get in on the action.”

“They went looking too?”

“Uh huh, in the darkest part of the woods, on the night of a full moon, when all the creepiest monsters come out.” He was trying to keep it as PG-13 as possible, but Chris looked more excited than scared, so he figured he was doing okay. “They spent all night looking, surrounded by strange noises getting louder and louder, like something was closing in on them, ready to pounce.”

“Did they find her?” Chris asked.

Buck nods solemnly. “But not _all_ of her. They only found her,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “from the waist up.”

Chris gasps, nervously giggling as he wraps his blanket tighter around him. Buck is fully prepared to make it an _it was all a dream_ story, but Chris just pushes forward. “Then what happened?”

“They screamed, of course, and ran away as fast as they could, so _they_ didn’t get cut in half next. But they got separated in the dark, and while one of the boys kept running, he heard the strange noises again, right behind him, like he was being chased.” Chris is in full blanket burrito mode now, but bouncing where he sits in excitement.

Buck _really_ hopes Eddie doesn’t kill him for this.

“He started running faster and faster, through trees and mud, when all of a sudden…” Buck lets out an almighty roar, tickling Chris who is, thankfully, blessedly, laughing like crazy. “A giant wolf, eight feet tall with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth, tackled him to the ground and _bit_ him, right here,” he says as he pretends to take a bite out of Chris’ stomach. Chris laughs breathlessly a little longer before settling down again. He’s still smiling slightly, but he does burrow back into Buck, who runs a soothing hand through his curls. 

“So what happened to him? Did he die?”

“No, he didn’t die. He turned into a _werewolf_ , doomed for the rest of time to be half man, half wolf, and uncontrollable under the light of the full moon.”

“Whoa,” Chris whispers. “Did he bite people too?”

“Not on purpose. He mostly kept his friends and his town safe from bad guys.”

“Like a superhero?”

Buck chuckles. “Yeah, a furry superhero.”

“What about the other boy? What happened to him?” Chris asks through a yawn, eyes falling shut and head dropping onto Buck’s arm.

“He helped his friends too, as much as he could as a human. He also met another werewolf with very broody eyebrows and they fell in love.”

“That’s nice,” Chris says, right before he starts snoring softly. 

Buck settles Chris into bed, shutting the door quietly behind him as he leaves. He almost jumps out of his skin when he hears a throat clear behind him, turning to see Eddie, glowing eerily in the moonlight and looking less than impressed.

“Jesus, how did you sneak in like that!”

Eddie just stares back. He doesn’t need to say anything — Buck knows he must have heard at least part of his story.

“Look, in my defense, he _asked_ for something scary. And it’s Halloween tomorrow! How could I say no to that?”

“You couldn’t have thought of anything better than the plot of _Teen Wolf_?”

“That first episode is creepy and you know it!”

Eddie rolls his eyes as he turns toward their bedroom. “If he has nightmares about wolves and can’t sleep alone, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Chris does wake up in the middle of the night, claims he heard howling outside his window. Eddie doesn’t actually kick Buck out, just settles Chris between them, an arm securely over them both.

“Buck?” Chris whispers. Buck hums back, eyes still closed. “Can the werewolves get us here?”

“No, buddy,” he says, wrapping his own arm around him. “They’re a few counties over, they won’t come all the way here.” He smothers a yelp when he feels Eddie pinch his side.

“But if they _do_ come here,” Chris pushes, “you’ll protect us, right?”

Buck opens his eyes at that, sees Chris looking at him earnestly and Eddie looking at him in that soft way he always does when Chris asks him things like this, things that remind them that they’re a family. Buck smiles at Chris, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead while his hand drifts to Eddie’s hip, squeezing lightly.

“Of course I’ll protect you. _Both_ of you. Always. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> buck is 100% a sterek shipper, eddie's just wondering how these kids are able to leave school in the middle of the day so easily
> 
> come yell about this cute fam on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/) with me!!


End file.
